Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Christopher completes in his favorite game, he earns $890$ points. Christopher already has $190$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2950$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Christopher needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Christopher will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Christopher wants to have at least $2950$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2950$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2950$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 890 + 190 \geq 2950$ $ x \cdot 890 \geq 2950 - 190 $ $ x \cdot 890 \geq 2760 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2760}{890} \approx 3.10$ Since Christopher won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.10$ up to $4$ Christopher must complete at least 4 levels.